narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (AoN HecTic)
, , , God of Shinobi: Ryun Uchiha vs the Big Eight, |species=God |gender=Male |deceased state=Alive |classification=Sage, Jinchūriki~Ten-Tails |occupations=Priest |nature type=Blaze Release, Boil Release, Crystal Release, Dark Release, Dust Release, Explosion Release, Ice Release, Lava Release, Magnet Release, Scorch Release,Steel Release, Storm Release, Swift Release, Wood Release, Earth Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Rinnegan, Blaze Release, Boil Release, Crystal Release, Dark Release, Explosion Release, Ice Release, Lava Release, Magnet Release, Scorch Release, Shikotsumyaku, Steel Release, Storm Release, Swift Release, Wood Release, Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai, Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai, Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai, Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai, Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai, Ryūzetsu's Kekkei Genkai, Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai, |unique traits=Third Rinne Sharingan Eye, Can Absorb Chakra, Yin-Yang Chakra |parents=Kaguya Ōtsutsuki~Mother, Hamura Ōtsutsuki~Brother, Asura~son, Indra~son |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |Kekkei Tota=Dust Release, }} Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (大筒木ハゴロモ, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo), known to the world at large as the Sage of the Six Paths (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin), is a legendary god-like figure who founded ninshū which led to the creation of the ninja world. He was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎ and, alongside his brother, one of the first humans to be born with chakra. He defeated the Ten-Tails in battle, and sealed the powerful beast within him, thus making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki. Abilities he is the most powerful figure in history and the only being to have mastered the rinnegan and every jutsu in the world, the Rinnegan grants him all of the powers of the Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Byakugan and the ability to see invisible barriers, he also has access to the Six Paths Technique, Hagoromo also wields a third Rinnegan on his forehead, which is red in colour and contains several concentric circles and nine tomoe. his third eye allows him to cast the infinite Tsukuyomi, having defeated the Ten-Tails, As it was revered as a god, Hagoromo himself came to be seen as a god himself after becoming its jinchūriki, as well as the man to first understand the very nature of chakra itself. This wisdom, combined with his kekkei genkai, the Rinnegan, allowed Hagoromo to create the original form of ninjutsu, ninshū. Hagoromo has immeasurable power and chakra that far surpassed all others. While using this power, Hagoromo has the ability to fly as well as manifest and wield unique chakra-formed weapons. One is a holy sword known as the Sword of Nunoboko, which he used to shape the world. The other is a completely black, dual-headed shakujō. One end has the typical ringed hoop, while the other end possesses a crescent shaped curve, representing the sun and moon respectively. With such powers at his disposal, Hagoromo obtained a great following, as men and women from across the world strove to learn from his teachings. Jinchūriki Transformation Hagoromo is the very first jinchūriki in history, having the Ten-Tails' great power contained within him. Ninshū A man of great wisdom and power, Hagoromo invented ninshū as a way to bring peace to a war-torn world, sharing chakra with others as a mean to connect with everyone. He intended for this power to connect all humans and bring forth harmony, however, humans would use this to widen the rift between them all, turning it into what became ninjutsu. Fūinjutsu Using fūinjutsu, he was able to first seal the Ten-Tails into his own body, Hagoromo was able to employ his Chibaku Tensei technique on a massive scale and use his chakra to create the moon, a clear testament to his incredible power. His mastery of this skill also allowed him to brand others with a portion of his powers. Nature Transformation With the power of his Rinnegan, Hagoromo became the first person to master all chakra natures including every kekkei genkai and Kekkei Tōta, He also obtained the power of the Yin-Yang release. Through his Yang chakra, he could stabilise people's fading life-forces and even regrow lost organs. Through his Yin chakra, he could greatly strengthen his other techniques. By using his Yang chakra, the essence of physical energy, along with his with Yin chakra, the essence of spiritual energy, Hagoromo had the ability to create form from nothingness with a mere thought to bring it to life. Bukijutsu Hagoromo was shown carrying two objects. One was what appeared to be a katana, implying that he was skilled in kenjutsu, whilst the other was a shakujō — a Buddhist ringed staff which is meant to be used in prayer. Treasured Tools Hagoromo wielded unique tools which became known as the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability. The five treasures are: the Bashōsen, Benihisago, Kōkinjō, Shichiseiken, and the Kohaku no Jōhei. By combining the Benihisago, Kōkinjō, and Shichiseiken, Hagoromo could capture the word soul of his victims, and then draw them into the gourd to seal them away. With the Bashōsen, he could generate any of the five basic elements. The Kohaku no Jōhei allowed him to seal anyone without the elaborate procedures used for the Benihisago.